


Stay

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Bars, Date Night, Drinking, F/M, Pregnancy, Rare Pair, Sexyyyyy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, rarepair bud, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: After Thomas Jefferson and Maria Lewis meet in a bar, he heads home with her. Something sparks, and it's not just great sex.





	1. Stay- Chapter 1

The lights were dim and the air reeked of alcohol. But it was comforting. Maria sat at the bar nursing a glass of bourbon. She threw the glass back and grabbed an ice chip in her mouth. 

“What are you drinking pretty lady?” asked a deep voice behind her. “I’ll have what she’s having.” The bartender brought out a bottle of bourbon and the tall dark-skinned man tossed his head back and laughed. “Jefferson’s Bourbon, eh? I’ve got a nice strong shot of Jefferson’s right here.” His hand traced lines down the zipper of her skin tight red party dress. “Thomas Jefferson,” he said, holding out his hand. “But you can call me Master,” he whispered, his breath tickling Maria’s ear. 

“Maria R- Lewis,” she said, her teeth finding her plump bottom lip, painted bright red. 

“Don’t do that,” he growled, his body pressed flush against Maria, causing her teeth to lose hold of her lip. His thick erection was pressed against her side, his chest so close to her face that she could feel his shirt brushing against her cheek when he inhaled. 

Maria bit her lip again. “Do what… Master?” 

He dug his fingers into her hip and pulled her so her entire body was against his. “Do you wanna go somewhere with me?” His voice was deep and husky, the arousal thick. 

She moaned slightly, standing beside him. “I think I want to dance first.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. She began to move her body against his, grabbing his hands and pressing them on her hips. His fingers dug into the skin and he pulled her against him. He began to grind his erection into her ass, thrusting his hips forward every so often. 

She turned around and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close once more. “Oh, Thomas,” she moaned in his ear. “I’m ready to leave. Let’s go to my house. There’s something I want to show you.” She walked outside, her heels tapping against the cold concrete. Her hand was pulling Jefferson along behind her and she raised her other hand to hail a taxi when Thomas pulled her arm down and switched spots so he was leading her. They walked up to a large, black SUV and Thomas unlocked the door and hopped inside, leaving Maria to crawl in herself. 

“You’re the first person to ever ride in my baby, so don’t dirty her.”

Maria turned away and smirked. “I’ll try not to but I don’t promise anything.” Thomas had started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot, expertly maneuvering the large vehicle. She put her address in the GPS on the dash and leaned over to Thomas, trailing her tongue along the length of his neck, taking his ear in her mouth and pulling on it with her teeth. She tugged at the buttons on his shirt, pulling them open all the way down to the button on his jeans. Her tongue trailed up the lightly dusted trail of hair on his stomach and up his abs, circling her tongue around his nipple, drawing it into her mouth, rolling it between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. 

“My god, woman! I’m trying to drive!” His body was reacting to her better than she had hoped. 

“I know,” Maria stated, the smirk on her lips audible. She undid the button on his jeans. “Lift your hips,” she ordered. Surprisingly, he listened to her, his foot pressing slightly harder on the gas as he did so. “You’re clean?”

“Yes,” he growled, almost insulted. 

“Good. Now I can do this.” She wrapped her hand around his thick shaft and pumped her hand once- all the way up, then all the way down- before plunging her mouth on his length. Her hand stayed at the base of his cock, while her tongue circled the head. She sucked his hard cock in her mouth until it hit the back of her throat and she used her tongue to tease him. Slowly, she unsheathed her teeth and gently dragged them along his length. She drew him back in her mouth slowly and once he was as far in as he could go, she pumped her hands to meet her mouth, pleased to find there was still another half an inch or so between the two. 

“Oh, fuck this!” Thomas growled, and stopped the car on the side of the road. “Get over here _now_.” 

Maria sat up from what she was doing. Her lips were swollen, her makeup smudged slightly, and her eyes had started to water. Her breasts had started to fall out of her dress and her hard nipples pressed through the thin elastic. Her chest was heaving with every breath, her ample breast threatening to spill with every inhale. 

Thomas grabbed her wrists and pulled her over onto his lap, her legs straddling him, her pussy dangerously close to his hard cock. His fingers reached between her legs, finding her bare pussy dripping wet. “No panties, eh? Good. That makes it easier for me to do this.” He shoved his entire length in Maria, her eyes clenching shut in pain, her head falling against Thomas’s shoulder. “Give it a minute, doll.” Maria whimpered but nodded her head, the warm tears falling down her cheeks. She blinked them away but not before one fell on Thomas’s shoulder. Maria winced, angry at herself for not stopping it from falling on his skin. “Maria,” his voice was low. 

“I’m fine. Just- give me a minute.” 

Thomas lifted her off of him and placed her on his lap. “Maria, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, the tears sliding down her face. 

“You’re crying. Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He brought up his hand and wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb, cupping her face in his hands. The skin on them was surprisingly soft and Maria leaned into his touch. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he said, closing the space between the two. “Is that okay?” His lips were so close Maria could feel his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

Maria pressed her lips firmly against Thomas’s, smiling into the kiss. “You taste good,” she giggled, wiping away a stray tear. Her fingers slid down his jaw and cupped his neck, pulling him closer. She looped her fingers in his dark curls and she grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth. Dropping his lip, she moved her lips to the coarse stubble along his jawline and kisses until she reached his ear. “I’m ready Master,” she whispered, biting his earlobe. 

Thomas’s erection sprang back to life as Maria began rubbing her wetness against him. His hips bucked back and forth and his fingers wrapped themselves in her dress. “Do you know what you’re doing to me? God, Maria baby.” He threw his head back and moaned. He lifted her hips and lowered her onto his hard length. “I’ll go easy. Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?” She nodded and Thomas eased himself inside her.

“Slow down.” Maria cried, her voice breathy. Thomas immediately stopped and began to pull out. She took her nails and dug them in the base of his cock. “I said slow down. Not pull out.” She lowered herself down onto him until her pelvis nestled right into his. “Don’t move yet,” she whispered, her voice high. “Not until I’m ready.” 

Thomas smirked and rotated his hips, his hard cock moving inside her.

“Thomas!” she cried, her body falling forward onto his chest. “Oh god Thomas. Don’t stop!” Her hands grabbed the shirt hanging off his shoulders and wrapped it in her fists. “Oh god. Thomas!” She threw her head back and her pussy muscles clenched around his rock hard cock. 

“God, Maria. You’re on the pill?” 

“Yes,” she moaned, her body slowly coming down from its orgasm. 

His fingers gripped her hips and he thrust his hips once more before he came undone, his release accompanied by a loud groan. “Fuck, Maria. You feel so good.” He lifted her off of him and set her down on his lap. Her head thumped against his chest and their shallow, erratic breathing became synchronized. He wrapped his fingers in her soft hair. His eyes slipped closed and he focused on what he was feeling. Her breast heaving against his, her soft hair entwined in his fingers, her legs on either side of his lap, her. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. “We should probably get back on the road, huh?” 

Maria nodded her head, but made no effort to move. “Just drive me home like this.”  
Thomas threw his head back and laughed. “As much as I would enjoy that, I don’t think it’s legal, lamb.” 

Maria groaned and pushed her head farther into his chest. She began to pepper his chest with light kisses and he groaned. She moved her way up his chest to his neck, followed by his ears, down his jawline and onto his lips. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and began to suck on it. His erection swelled again beneath her. 

“Maria, baby, we’ll never make it to your house if you don’t stop. I will throw you in the back seat and take you right now.” 

She smirked, and began to grind her wet core against his hard erection. “Then do it,” she giggled. 

He smiled and shook his head, lifting her up and setting her in the passenger seat. “I want to wait until I get you home, so I can treat you the way a real man should.” His voice was low and sexy. Maria whimpered in the seat next to him as she hoped they could get to her house faster. Thomas shifted his car in gear, his long hard cock still standing at attention, his pants and boxers still around his thighs. Maria leaned over and kissed the head of his cock and watched it jump under her touch. “Woman, you’re trying to kill us.” 

Slowly, she slid her tongue from the base of his cock all the way up his shaft, taking the head into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, as far as she could go, taking his hardened length deep into her throat before she moaned. The vibrations made their way through his penis and his hips bucked forward involuntarily making her gag. 

“Fuck baby, I’m sorry,” he moaned out. 

Maria paid no attention to him and kept bobbing her head up and down, moving her hands to massage his balls. She could feel his body reacting as he got closer to an orgasm from her mouth. His balls began to twitch and Maria knew he was close. She put as much of his cock in her mouth as she could and moaned.

“Maria! I’m gonna-” His hips once more bucked into her throat as he unloaded his cum in her mouth. His hand found her hair and held her mouth in place until he was done. “God, it’s a good thing cruise control exists.”

Maria wiped off her mouth and sat back in her seat as Thomas pulled into her driveway. He jumped out of the SUV and walked around to her side, his cock still hanging out. Her eyes bulged as he opened the door, surprised and excited at how daring he was. He eased himself inside her and drew his lips to hers, parting her lips with his tongue. Immediately, he tasted something salty and pulled back to look at the little vixen. 

“I think I taste pretty good, don’t you think?” He had never had a girl do that to him before, and he had to be honest, it turned him on. 

Maria smiled. “I was hoping you’d like that. Wanna do it again?” she questioned, her voice low, her lips full and pouting. She began to grind against Thomas’s hard cock inside her, making him growl. “You growl a lot,” she said, giggling. 

“That’s because you, my darling, you turn me into an animal.” He growled once more and snapped his teeth at her, smirking when her face lit up. 

“Carry me inside,” she said, pushing herself into his chest. 

He closed the car door and carried her to her apartment, his dick firmly inside her, the swinging motion of their bodies making her wetter than before. She whimpered against him in pure ecstasy as he shoved the door open. He carried her into the living room and sat down with her still grinding against his cock. Maria pushed his shirt off his shoulders and Thomas pulled his arms out of the sleeves. She pulled it off his wrists and threw it behind her. Maria’s dress was bunched up around her hips where Thomas’s hands fell. He dragged the dress up her side and she raised her arms as he dragged it over her head. He used the dress and pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. 

“I probably look a little ridiculous wearing only heels, huh?” 

“Stand up for me,” he ordered, and she obeyed. Her legs looked impossibly long with the heels, though he knew she couldn’t be much taller than 5’3” without them. Her calves looked toned and her thighs were made of beautiful caramel. “God, you’re fucking irresistible.” He kicked his shoes away and pulled the rest of his clothes off. “Keep the heels on.”

“Yes, Master,” she grinned, assuming the position on the floor. Her legs were spread wide, her hands behind her head, knees digging into the soft carpet, eyes cast away from his own eyes. 

“My God, woman. I’ve never been with someone this kinky. You probably have your own red room of pain here.”

“I’d prefer to call it my red room of pleasure, but it’s more of an eggshell white. The landlord wouldn’t let me paint it.” She looked up to catch his eyes looking at her in shock before casting her eyes away once more. 

He wasn’t sure if she was serious or not so he jokingly asked, “what’s your color?” 

“My last Dom made me use yellow and red. Those were the only safe words he allowed me to use. He didn’t listen to anything else.” Her voice got quiet. “He barely listened to those.” 

Thomas grabbed her chin and made her look at him. “Do you want to choose different safe words?” She shook her head. “Are you sure? Because I’m very interested in seeing that eggshell room of pleasure.” He had a smirk on his face as he saw her eyes light up a little more. 

“You really mean that?” 

“As long as you want me to, kitten.”

“I think I’ll keep the colors. Red, yellow, green, beige, and blue.” She kept her eyes pointed away from him, staying in her role.

“Maria, darlin’, look at me. I’ll stay vanilla if you’re not ready for anything hardcore. But if we’re doing anything even slightly BDSM, I need to know everything. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Stand up, so we can talk.”

She stood up, looking at the floor giggling. “I think we were supposed to have this conversation, you know, not butt naked.”

Thomas threw his head back. “I think you’re right. But now’s as good a time as any. Do you want to cover up?” She nodded. “Okay, go get something and I’ll pull on my boxers.”

She scurried to her room and came back with a fuzzy bath robe wrapped around her. He stood in the living room, looking at the things on her shelves and she stood in the doorway watching. He reached for one of the books and she bit her lip as she watched the muscles in his back. His physique was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about him screamed perfection. His skin was beautiful and Maria hoped she got the chance to run her hands all over it. Thomas turned around and caught her watching him and smiled at her. 

“So beige and blue.” It was stated as a question. 

“I never had to use beige but blue was used more often than it should have been.” She looked at the floor where her toes were digging into the carpet. “Beige was ‘give me more’ or ‘harder’ and blue was the signal for a medical emergency.” 

“Well talk to me, and I can personally make sure I’ll never make you use blue. What are your hard limits?” 

“I don’t really know. Body fluids definitely. Well, ones that aren’t normally associated with sex- blood, pee, poop- stuff like that. That’s an extremely hard limit. I mean, if I bleed a little during a flogging or something, that’s fine, but I don’t want to be covered in it.”

“That’s fine with me. I’m not into that at all.” He cringes slightly. “Anything else? I don’t want to do anything you wouldn’t want. How much pain can you handle?” 

“Uh, I can handle a lot of pain. That’s no problem. It takes a lot for me to call red.”

Thomas moved to her side and sat her on his lap in the chair. “Maria, I’m not him. I want you to be completely open with me or I won’t do anything rough. We can have vanilla sex until you tell me wholly and completely what you want. Not what he expected from you. That wasn’t BDSM. That was anything but proper consensual BDSM. He was a psychopath, not a dominant. I want you to try and forget about him, okay?” She nodded. “Anything else I should know about you?” 

“No Master.” She smiled at him. “I promise I’ll tell you if I think of something else.” She fiddled with the robe until the front fell open and she stood up, shrugging the robe to the floor. “Take me, Master.”

“Show me the way, slut.” She grabbed his hand and sauntered in her heels to the first bedroom in the hall. She grabbed the knob and began to turn it but Thomas stopped her. “Assume the position.”

She dropped to her knees, thighs stretched open wide, her wet core on perfect view for him. She lifted her hands and used them to play with her hair behind her head. Her eyes dropped to look at the floor. She heard the door open and the soft padding of Thomas walking around the room. She heard different drawers and cupboards open and she knew he was inspecting her treasures. She looked up from the floor slightly to watch his movements. He was digging through drawers, taking out items and setting them on the table. She lifted her head up to try and see but was cut off by a growl. “Head down.”

She smiled as she looked back at the floor. “Yes, Master.”

She closed her eyes and listened to his bare feet padding around the room, the drawers and cupboards sliding open and closed, sex toys being shuffled around. She heard metal click together and fabric shuffling. The footsteps padded closer to her and a hand wrapped in her hair, pulling her off the floor. She opened her eyes just in time to close them as his lips pushed themselves against hers. His fist wrapped in the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her even closer to him. “God, I can’t get enough of you,” he murmured. He had taken off his boxers and she could feel his hard length pushing against her. “Close your eyes and jump into my arms.”

Her eyes fluttered closed and she tried to jump, but her heels hindered her. “I can’t jump very high in these,” she giggled. 

Thomas laughed and bent over, picking her up. “You’re so light. I could literally-” he tossed her in the air, making her squeal. “Throw you in the air.” He set her down and eased his hard cock into her, loving the way she felt against him. Her body had tightened itself in the short time between sex sessions. His body began rocking back and forth, and he pushed against her body. He had set up the swing on the far side of the room and he had set her in it, their bodies pushing apart only to slam back together. Her body reacted to him quickly, her core becoming wetter by the moment. 

Her eyes opened to look at him but he was concentrating on the way her breasts were moving. He looked up to her face and saw her staring at him and he smirked, feeling her juices running down his leg. “Don’t cum until I give you permission or I’ll have to punish you.” He could feel her getting close and her light moans were getting higher and closer together. “Don’t cum,” he warned. 

“Please Master. Please may I cum?” she begged. She was breathless and her hair was falling everywhere. 

“Not until I say you can.” He knew she was going to cum anyway, and right before she could, he pulled out and left her hanging in the swing. He heard a whimper come from her as he pulled out harshly. He lifted her from the swing and threw her roughly on the bed. His body towered over hers and he left her on the bed, walking to the table of toys he had pulled out. “Give me your ankles when I ask for them.” He moved to the foot of the bed with rope in his hands, rope Maria knew would definitely leave a mark if he tied it right. Her heart raced, wondering what he had in mind for her. “Right ankle.” 

She set her ankle in his hand and he tied it to the bedpost at her feet, then he moved to her left and repeated the same thing. Maria moved her arms above her head as he moved back to the table. He came back with something else in his hands however, one had a lighter, the other held a paraffin candle. He lit the candle and watched the flame flicker back to him in her eyes. 

“Are you okay with this?” His voice asked carefully. 

Her head bobbed up and down. “Yes Master.” 

No sooner had the words escaped from her mouth than he drew the candle over her body, near her neck. She jerked her chin away from the candle and he pulled it back carefully. “Maria, are you being honest with me?”

“Yes Master. I was worried about it dripping on my face. I’m sorry, Sir.” 

He kissed her forehead. “I won’t hurt you. It’ll all be pleasure, I promise.” He held the candle closer to her body. “Just safe word if you get overwhelmed, okay? I promise I’ll stop.” 

She nodded her head. “Okay, I’ll be okay. I promise I’ll safe word. Only if I have to though Master.” 

Thomas set the candle in a candle holder he had set on the bedside table. He rummaged through its drawer until he found a hairband. “Sit up,” he ordered, grabbing her hand to pull her up. He pulled her hair back and tightened it into a bun on the top of her head, a few loose curls falling out and framing her face. He grabbed the candle from the table and held it over her body as he pushed her back down, beginning to drip wax at bottom of her neck. He grabbed the lighter once more and held it to the candle, a stream of wax running from the base of her neck up until it finally ran off her neck onto the red sheets. Maria’s chin quivered as it got closer to her face. “Maria, I won’t hurt you,” he whispered. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“Green,” she whispered. “I’m okay.” 

He moved the candle down to her breasts and let the wax drip slowly, one drop at a time, before he flicked the lighter aflame and held it to the candle once more, the wax drizzling over her flattened breasts. She moaned as the wax hit her tender nipples. He moved lower, the wax dripping fast, but not streaming anymore. Her pelvis jerked as the wax filled her navel. “Oh, Daddy,” she moaned. 

Thomas growled, blowing out the candle and throwing it on the nightstand. He moved himself between her open legs and eased his thick cock inside her, thrusting back and forth. “Say it again.” He pulled the hair tie from her hair and watched it spread over the bed. “Call me Daddy.”

“Daddy,” she whispered, her voice high and wanting. “Daddy, may I cum?”

“Fuck, princess. Cum with me!” He growled and shoved his entire cock into her, his hands gripping her hips, his fingers digging in her side, leaving red hand prints on her. His finished himself inside her and his body fell on top of hers and he immediately rolled to the side of the bed. “So apparently there was something important that you didn’t tell me about,” he chuckled. His fingers played with her loose hair and he watched her chest heave with every breath. He sat up and began to peel at the wax that painted her body. “I didn’t get to do everything I wanted to but fuck, you called me Daddy and I lost it.” 

They laid there in the post-sex bliss and listened to the sound of each other’s breathing for a while before Thomas sat up and moved to the end of the bed and spread Maria’s legs. “Thomas?” 

“You pleasured me with your mouth, it’s my turn to return the favor.” He drew his mouth to her dripping core, and lapped their mixed cum that was seeping from her. “I think we taste delicious together,” he smirked. He dipped his head back to her body and listened to her sweet moans and gasps as he licked every part of her delicious pussy. Maria reached her hands down to play with the mop of curls that bobbed on his head. Her fingers began to tangle in his hair until he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on the mattress beside her hips. Pinning her down only turned her on more. 

“Thomas, I’m getting close.” 

“Cum, princess.” Her wrists still pinned to the mattress, her hips arched off the bed, she cried out in ecstasy. Thomas released her wrists and pumped his fingers inside her pussy while his tongue stopped licking her core and his teeth found her clit and bit it gently, making Maria cry out louder. 

“Oh, Thomas!” 

“That’s right kitten. Cum for me.” Her hips fell back on the bed and Thomas rest his head on her stomach. “I should get going princess.” He kissed up her stomach, across each breast, and planted his lips on her mouth before standing up and grabbing his boxers from the other side of the room. He pulled them on and padded to the living room to grab his clothes. He had just reached the pile of clothes when he heard small footsteps behind him. She had pulled off her heels and only now did Thomas realize how small she was. 

“Thomas?” She had grabbed her robe from the floor and wrapped it around her. “Thomas?” 

He stopped reaching for his clothes and turned to look directly at her. “What princess?” Her hair was curling every which way and she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

“Stay.” 

He looked at the floor, distraught. He had never stayed with a girl after sex. Ever. What was this woman doing to him? “Princess, I-” He began to fold his clothes and place them in the chair. “I don’t know what you’ve done to me.” He walked to her and grabbed her hands. “Lead the way, princess.” She grabbed his hand, her small hand completely enveloped in his, and led him to her bedroom. He crawled in the bed beside her and wrapped a sheet around the two of them. “I’ve never done this. Stayed with a girl after sex. You’ve ruined me,” he joked before kissing her nose. “Sleep, princess.” She closed her eyes and nuzzled in to his chest. His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her closer.

“Thomas?” 

“What princess?” He asked, looking down at her.

“I’m glad you stayed.”


	2. Stay- Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're dating now *peace sign hand emoji*

The thoughts ran in a never-ending loop throughout her head. She and Thomas had been going on dates for almost two months, what were they? Was he just there for the hookups? Did he genuinely enjoy her company? She had fallen in love with him but she had no idea how he felt. His eyes, his dark, thick curls, his smile, the way he throws his head back when he laughs, and the hair lining his jaw. 

Maria left her bathroom and walked into her room, to the closet. She shuffled through the dresses on their hangers. Normally she wore one of her vibrant red dresses, the ones she knew Thomas liked, but tonight was different. Tonight, she wanted to wear something more muted. Something girly. Something pink and flowing. She grabbed a light pink dress from the closet and set it down on her bed, her heart beating in her ears as she worried about whether or not Thomas would like it. 

She walked to her dresser and pulled out a matching set of underwear, understated, yet cute. Moving to her bed, she pulled the dress over her head and smoothed it down as it settled against her curves. Tonight, she was more nervous than she had been before. She smoothed down her damp hair and brushed on some mascara and lip gloss, tinged pink. Her hair fell down her back in ringlets and she pinned back her hair away from her eyes. She grabbed her bag from the bed and tossed everything she needed inside. 

A sharp knock sounded through her apartment and she grabbed a pair of white flats, slipping them on before going to answer the door. Thomas stood at the door, a single red rose in his hands. His cocky smirk fell from his face when he saw her. She looked at the ground. “I guess I knew the pink was a risky choice. It looks bad, doesn’t it?”

“No! God, you look gorgeous. You look innocent.” He bent down and kissed her cheek. “But I know better,” he whispered in her ear. His arm looped through hers. “Are you ready to go?” 

She nodded and the pair walked to his car, a black SUV, and he opened the door for her. He ran around the front and hopped in his side, slamming the door closed behind him. He watched her, shaking in her seat, more nervous than he had ever seen her, and it scared him. She was always so courageous and confident in herself. Knowing she was scared worried him. She stared out the window and Thomas brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“What’s worrying you, darlin'?” She looked out the window and shook her head and Thomas saw a stray tear run down her face. “Maria, baby, please talk to me.” Again, she shook her head and he climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger side of the vehicle. He gently lifted Maria out of the vehicle and carried her back in the house, sitting down with her on his lap. “Maria, please talk to me.” He grabbed a Kleenex from the end table and handed it to her. 

“What are we?” she whispered, balling the Kleenex in her hand. 

Thomas set her in the chair on got on his knees on the floor in front of her. “That’s what this is about?” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend tonight at dinner. I’m falling deeper and deeper in love with you, Maria. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. I love you.” 

“Oh, Thomas,” she cried, throwing herself in his arms. “I love you, too.” She nuzzled her face in his chest and felt his strong arms wrap around her. “I’m so scared,” she whispered. “Scared to lose you, scared of the future, scared to…” she trailed off, shaking her head. 

“Baby, please. You can tell me anything.” His fingers played with the little ringlets that fell down her back. “Anything.” 

“Can I ask you anything, too?” she asked, waiting for him to nod. When he did, she took a shaky breath. “Have you been with anyone else in the last two months?” She couldn’t look at him, scared of his answer. 

Thomas took his hands and made her face look at his, but her eyes still darted away from him. “Maria, I haven’t been with anyone but you since I met you. I promise.” His voice was soft, non-judging, and it made her feel good. “I can’t even dream of being with anyone else now. You’re the only one for me.” Her eyes finally looked at his. “Do you still want to go to dinner?” 

“Uh, yeah. Let’s go.” She stood up from his lap and fluffed her dress where it had fallen flat. There were still tears in her eyes. 

“Maria, something else is wrong. Please tell me what it is.”

“Can we just go to dinner?” she whispered. “Maybe I’ll be brave enough to tell you later.” 

The couple got in the car and drove to the restaurant with Thomas in his seat dancing to the music and Maria laughing quietly at him. Her spirits were leaps and bounds higher than when they left her apartment. They walked into the restaurants and the dim light was comforting. There was one part of the restaurant lit only by candlelight. 

“That’s where we’ll be sitting,” Thomas whispered, pointing to the candlelight. They made their way to the dimly lit tables and Thomas pulled out a seat, allowing Maria to sit down. He took his chair and moved it right beside Maria. He draped one arm behind her, resting it on her chair, and the other hand reached over and rested on her thigh. He ran his thumb against the inside of her thigh and she leaned into his chest. 

A waitress came over and handed them a pair of menus. “Can I start you two off with anything to drink?”

“What do you want darlin’?” Thomas looked at her, waiting for her answer. 

“Just a water, please,” she said quietly, looking at the menu.

Thomas looked at her, wondering. She usually ordered some sort of alcoholic drink. “I’ll have a beer, please,” he said, his eyes not leaving her. The waitress wrote down their drinks and walked away. “Maria, what’s going on?”

She grabbed her purse and held it in her lap. She shoved her hand in her bag and dug around until her fingers wrapped around what she was looking for. She pulled it out and set it on the table. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was erratic as she tried not to sob out loud. 

“You’re pregnant?” His eyes stayed focused on the positive test in front of him. He removed the hand from her thigh and grabbed the test, pulling it to his face. He felt Maria shift beside him and she tossed another test on the table. 

“They’re both positive,” she sobbed, standing up and rushing out the door. She got just outside when she tripped and fell, catching herself with her arms before her body hit the ground. She sat up on the concrete, sobbing. She pushed herself upright and felt Thomas’s strong arms around her. 

“God, Maria, are you okay?” He picked her up and held her close. She buried her face in his chest as his fingers traced patterns on her back. 

“I’m so sorry. I really was on the pill. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” She started hyperventilating. “I’ll understand if you leave me,” she whispered. 

“You didn’t even give me the chance to be excited darlin’. I’m not leaving you,” he murmured. He bent down and planted a kiss on her lips before kneeling down. His lips planted a small kiss just beneath her belly button. “Hi baby. I’m your daddy,” he said, whispering. “Guess what. I love your mommy so much, and I’ll love you just as much.” 

Maria looked down at him, tears in her eyes. “You really mean that?” 

He stood up and looked into her teary eyes. “Absolutely.” He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around him. “You wanna go back inside and get something to eat? I’ve gotta feed my girls.”

“Girls?”

“Yep. It’s a girl. I can feel it. But if it’s a boy, his name is Carter. Carter Michael Jefferson.” 

Maria giggled. “Have you thought about it a lot?” 

“Nope, just thought about it right now. I don’t actually think I like that name. At all.” He wrinkled his nose and Maria start laughing, a sound that was music to his ears. “Now let’s go feed you and our baby.” He grabbed her hand and led her back in to their table. “What do you want, darlin'?” 

“Uh… I don’t know. Order for me.” She grabbed the tests from the table and slipped them back into her bag.

He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “No cravings or anything?” he teased and he knew he hit the mark when she blushed. “What is it? You can tell me.” 

“I just really want some sort of steak and mashed potatoes.” She blushed. 

“And?”

“And a milkshake.”

Thomas smiled at how reserved she was. It was the complete opposite of his confident Maria, but he loved this one just as much. “Why are you so embarrassed that you want some steak and potatoes? You’ve got a little baby Maria to feed too.” He smiled at the thought. 

“I don’t want to look like a fat pig,” she whispered, looking at the table. 

“Mhm, well I would love you, fat pig or not. So there,” he joked, puckering his lips for a kiss that Maria denied. 

Maria pouted. “You’re lucky you’re cute and I find you extremely sexy,” she grumbled. “Or I’d say no to sex tonight.” 

Thomas feigned disbelief. “You would deny me, your personal sex slave, you would deny me sex? Of all the things…” 

Maria hid her face in his jacket as she laughed. The waitress walked back over with her notebook in her hand, pulling a pen out from behind her ear. “You two lovebirds ready to order?” 

Maria peeked out from Thomas’s chest, embarrassed to be caught like that. Thomas nodded and grabbed the menu. “We would like two of the biggest steaks you have, with mashed potatoes and gravy and one chocolate milkshake, and one- what flavor do you want?”

“Chocolate,” she squeaked.

“Two chocolate milkshakes.”

The waitress wrote down the order and, tucking the pen behind her ear, went back to the kitchen to give the chef their order. Thomas wrapped his arms around Maria and held her close. She fell back against his chest and inhaled his scent. Her nerves were starting to calm down. She felt Thomas tracing patterns along the lower part of her back. 

“Do I get to go to your doctor’s appointment?” He drew his lips to her forehead and kissed her. “I’ll cancel anything I have to so I can be there.” 

“It’s tomorrow. Sorry for the late notice, but it’s the latest I could get without it being a month and a half from now. But I really did plan on telling you tonight. It’s kinda the reason I wore something less…me. Less sultry? I don’t know.” 

Thomas pushed a loose curl behind her ear and poked the tip of her nose. “Boop,” he joked. I happen to like the new look. I liked your old one too, but this one just- You’re glowing. The pink and the pregnancy and everything- you’re radiant. Absolutely gorgeous.” His hand cupped her cheek and he drew her closer, kissing her passionately. “I love you so much, Maria. So much.” 

The waitress came back with a tray in each hand and set them on the table. “Okay, lovebirds, here’s two steaks, potatoes and gravy, and two chocolate milkshakes. My name is Meggy if you need anything. Can I get you anything else?” 

Thomas looked at Maria who was already hungrily staring at the plate in front of her. He smiled at her and chuckled. “I think we’re good for now.” 

“Alright, just holler if you need anything.” With that, she strode away and began to talk animatedly to the cook leaning against the counter. 

Thomas looked back at Maria, who had slid her plate closer to her. Her eyes were bright as she stared at the large steak hungrily. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you want that steak more than you want me.”

“Oh, I do,” she stated, cutting her steak. “I want this steak much more.” She looked at his dramatically fallen face. “For now,” she said smirking. “Then I can eat you later.” She stabbed a piece of steak with her fork, mopped it through the potatoes and gravy and stuffed it in her mouth, chewing happily. “This is just what I needed. Thank you.” She leaned over and kissed Thomas’s cheek. 

“I’m glad you like it.” He took a swig from the beer he had ordered before dinner and watched Maria devour her food. It was the most food he had ever seen her eat and nothing made him happier. She was almost done her plate when she looked over at him and saw him watching her. 

“Sorry…” 

He chuckled. “Don’t be. I love this side of you. I love knowing you’re eating, I love knowing you’re pregnant with our child, and I love you.”

She blushed at his words. “I’m just really hungry. I haven’t eaten much today.” She swallowed hard and her eyebrows gathered in a slight grimace. 

“Maria, are you okay?” His voice was full of concern. 

“Where’s the bathroom?” She asked calmly, standing up and adjusting her dress. Thomas pointed to the single bathroom across from the door they came in through. She walked over elegantly and then ran through the door when she was less than five feet away. Thomas strode over quickly and knocked on the door. “Taken,” she rasped, before retching into the toilet. 

 

“Maria, I’m coming in, okay?”

“Yeah,” she fought out. He shoved open the door and saw her squatting in front of the toilet. He stripped off the jacket he was wearing and set it on the floor. 

“Here, darlin’. Kneel on this.” She set her knees on the jacket and bent back over the toilet. Thomas moved forward and grabbed her hair and held it out of the way. His other hand fell against her back and moved it in circles in an attempt to soothe her, if nothing else. Maria slumped to the floor and sat back on the jacket, half of what she’d eaten now in the toilet. Thomas released her hair and let it fall back down her back. He flushed the toilet and wet a paper towel, bringing it to her mouth and gently patting away anything she might have gotten on her face and lips. “You feel better?” 

Maria looked at him through her eyelashes and nodded. “I have mints in my bag. We can head back out.” Thomas grabbed her around the waist and lifted her from the floor before grabbing his jacket. 

“Come on then, let’s go get your mints. I’ll finish my food and we can leave.”

“I want to finish my food too,” she said looking at the floor. “I’m still hungry.” 

Thomas leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. “Alright sweetheart, I just figured that you wouldn’t want to eat after throwing up.” He pulled her seat out for her and allowed her to sit down before he sat down beside her. He grabbed her purse from the floor where it had fallen and he rummaged through until he found a package of mints. “Here you go, darling.” She took the small carton and dumped a few mints in her mouth. 

“Thank you. You keep eating. You haven’t eaten much.”

“Maria, I’ve eaten today and kept it down. I want to make sure you’re eating enough. I’ll start eating again when you start eating again.” He took a sip of his beer and grabbed her hand as she finished her mints. 

“Can I have my hand back so I can eat?”

“You have two hands,” he smirked. 

Maria stuck out her bottom lip pouting. “I have to use my right hand,” she stated, pulling her hand from his and grabbed her fork and steak knife and began cutting up her steak. “They say potatoes are supposed to stop you from throwing up. Or at least throw up less, but-” She paused to bring a piece of steak to her mouth. “I’ve decided that that’s a lie.” 

Maria ate a lot slower the second time around until she realized that Thomas had finished and was watching her waiting. “Do you want to order dessert, darling? I can do that while you’re finishing your food.” She shook her head and sipped the rest of her milkshake. 

“It’s kinda anxiety-inducing when someone sits there watching you eat, you know.” She chewed her food and looked at Thomas accusingly. “You can, however, go see if they have bottled water for me while I finish.” He smiled at her and kissed her head before getting up and waltzing over to talk to the waitress. He grabbed a bottle of water and removed his wallet from his back pocket. He paid the bill and grabbed the bottle of water before walking back to the table as Maria was swallowing her last bite.

“Are you ready to go home, darlin’?” 

She wiped her mouth on a napkin and stacked the dirty dishes before she stood up and pushed her chair in. Thomas handed her her purse and grabbed his jacket, looping his arm in hers and leading her to the door. 

The drive home was silent, but calm. Maria’s hand was entwined with Thomas’s on the center console. Thomas pulled the car into her driveway and looked at her, his body in no mood to leave hers, even for a second. He brought his free hand to her cheek and pulled her lips to his and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and looked at her gorgeous brown eyes that stared back at him through long lashes. “Let’s go inside, my darling.” He pulled away slowly and jumped out of the car to meet her at the other side. He grabbed her hand and walked her to the front door, standing back when she unlocked the door. She tossed her keys back into her purse and walked inside, her purse immediately being dropped inside the doorway, 

“I’m going to brush my teeth, and then I’m going to eat you. As promised.” She trailed to the bathroom, leaving Thomas standing in shock, his jaw dropped. He shook his head and smiled at the little vixen who had stolen his heart. She emerged from the bathroom minutes later, her hair pulled back in a bun, baby hairs escaping from her hair tie. She had changed out of her dress and into a plain silk robe. She had wiped off the small traces of makeup she had been wearing and walked to Thomas. “Strip,” she ordered. 

Thomas moved quickly to pull his clothes off. He had always been the dominant in all of his relationships but Maria had power over him. He shuffled out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Maria grabbed him by his hardening cock and pushed him down onto the chair. She used her mouth to pleasure him until she felt his body tense, and she immediately pulled herself off him. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft and circled around his balls. He groaned as he lost her touch and she stopped completely.

Maria stood up and sauntered down the hall to her bedroom, dropping her robe on the way down. Thomas followed her, pushing the door open to see her standing in the middle of the room. Her white lingerie made her look so pure and innocent. “Take me to bed and make love to me.” 

Thomas picked her up and wrapped her legs around him and carried her to the bed. He set her down in the middle of the mattress and knelt down at her feet. His hands ran up her legs to grab the underwear that hugged her hips. He slid them down her legs and inhaled the scent of her arousal. She looked so innocent laid out on the bed. He sat on the bed and lifted her into his lap, her wet core surrounding his long length Her face met with his and he reached behind her to unhook the lacy bra she was wearing. She began to move on him, gyrating her hips against him. 

“No, my love. I’m going to make love to you the proper way if you’ll let me.” He stripped the bra off her body and threw it to the floor. Thomas drew his lips to hers and unwrapped the elastic band from her hair, sliding it on his wrist. He set her back on the mattress and moved his body over her, holding himself above her on his elbows. Their bodies moved in sync, a choreographed dance that they had learned in the last two months. He loved the way her body felt against his, and she couldn’t get enough of him. He watched her body for signs that she was getting close, like the way she would draw her bottom lip between her teeth, or the way she would push her shoulders back. 

“Thomas,” she breathed. 

“Cum with me, my darling.” His words were their undoing and they both reached their climax together. Thomas pulled out once they were both done and he kissed her. “I love you Maria,” he whispered against her lips. 

“I love you so much Thomas,” she breathed. 

He leaned down and kissed her stomach. “I love you too little one. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” He sat up and pulled Maria up with him. “I’ve got something for you. Wait here.” 

He stood up from the bed and ran out to the living room. She heard his feet patter on the hardwood floor as he walked back. “Maria,” he said, lowering himself to one knee, his hand closed around something. Her eyes grew big as he grabbed her hand. “Will you move in with me?” he asked, holding up a little golden key. She laughed and nodded her head. 

“Of course, my Thomas. But for now, come cuddle me.” 

“Of course, my Maria.” He crawled up beside her, setting the key on her nightstand. “You know you’ll never have to fight me to stay.” He kissed her lips and laid there, listening to her breathing as she fell asleep, before he started to fall asleep. “I’ll always stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
